


How to live with a werewolf

by crayyyonn



Series: Ghoulies, ghosties, long-leggedy beasties [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Useful tips by Im Jaebum.(A/N: Please at least read Tricked, the first of the series, for context.)





	How to live with a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> errrrr there will be more i think so subscribe for new chapters but don't expect much regularity in updates, if any. 
> 
> actually just don't have any expectations l o l

_Tip #28: Never,_ ever _watch a werewolf turn. Ever._

Not just because all that display of untamed virility and wildness is a little bit—okay, a _lot_ —of a turn on, and isn’t that just wonderful, finding out about that bestiality kink you’ve apparently had all along? But really, it’s also because Jaebum knows he’ll never live it down if Jackson finds out.

As a general rule of thumb, nothing with even 0.01% potential for embarrassment should ever be discovered by Jackson, because one will never hear the end of it. Case in point, the way he was (is, and always will be) downright insufferable that one time Jaebum, uncaffeinated and half awake, muttered _your thighs are fine, I like your thighs_.

It was in response to Jackson’s whinging at the mirror, which had woken him up half a minute ago. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he sees the naked werewolf staring at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that as he asks Yugyeom, “Is it just me or did I gain weight?”, to which Yugyeom, the brat, absently replies, “We’ll still love you even if you’re fat hyung.”

Absently, and it’s a little garbled because he’s currently tracing patterns across Jaebum’s stomach with his tongue, light touches that Jaebum realizes he’s registered even deep in slumber because _he-llo_ that is his erection bobbing against Yugyeom’s cheek. It’s clear enough for him to understand, however, and more importantly, Jackson, and Jaebum groans, because —

“Are you saying I'm fat?” Jackson wails.

Yugyeom should really know better, he thinks, glaring down at the snickering vampire. He grins up at Jaebum, tongue curling out to lick the head, lengthened incisors scraping lightly against him. In return, Jaebum jabs him in the side with a knee to push him off, then rolls over to hold out his arms to Jackson.

“Come here,” he coaxes the seemingly-dejected werewolf and pulls him down on top of him the second he’s within reach. “I love your thighs,” he whispers.

Ignoring Yugyeom’s indignant _what about mine then_ , he leans up to kiss Jackson thoroughly, only pulling away when he feels Jackson melting into him, breath turning into whining gasps as he chases for more. Jackson hasn’t let it go ever since, taking to wearing only his underwear around the house, even in the dead of winter. It’s ridiculous and way too distracting for Jaebum, who’s just looking to watch TV in peace, is that too much to ask?

But he digresses. Point is, Jackson thrives on praise, something Jaebum easily gives and is unbothered about until he again, uncaffeinated (he’s beginning to see a pattern) and after a long day of staring at Pro Tools and going slightly paranoid about it staring back, shifts his gaze to Jackson, who’s changing into his wolf form on their bed.  He should have 1) realized it’s full moon night before deciding to work late, 2) looked anywhere but at Jackson when resting his eyes, and 3) not have been so free with his praise for the werewolf.

He blames Yugyeom for the first two, because who asked the vampire to choose tonight of all nights to work? If he hadn’t, Jaebum would probably be staring at him instead of Pro Tools. Instead of at a transforming Jackson. Instead of registering all that sinew and muscle bunching up under skin, shifting with honestly terrifying-sounding cracks and pops that Jackson swears doesn’t hurt, fur sprouting from every follicle of his body in waves, lush and thick and worthy of shampoo commercials.

So yes, all blame lie completely with Yugyeom. The third one though, that's on him. Because he's the one who calls him _good boy_ when Jackson pads over to sit on his haunches next to him, he's the one who automatically reaches out a hand to scratch the soft coat of fur on Jackson’s collar. He's the one who encourages it when the wolf lowers his head onto Jaebum’s lap, nuzzling into the worn material of his sweatpants. Jaebum loves him like this, docile and calm, a far cry from the hell he raises when he’s human. Smiling fondly down at Jackson, Jaebum drops a kiss between his ears. Despite being a wolf, Jackson acts more like a sweet lap dog.

Then Jackson shifts and he has to revise that opinion, because he’s rubbing his nose meaningfully against the bulge in his pants, and when Jaebum gives it, and then Jackson a look of horror (where, how, _why_ is he aroused??), he could swear the werewolf closes one golden eye in an honest-to-god _wink_.

He’s never going to hear the end of this.

He says as much to the werewolf, who's still staring up at him with that knowing look in his eyes. At his defeated tone, Jackson lets out a low, playful growl that sounds to Jaebum like laughter, before slowly tilting his head and licking him high up on the thigh. Twitching, Jaebum shoves him off, only for the wolf to laugh again, before padding back to the bed and curling up on the covers piled at the foot of it. He rumbles invitingly at Jaebum, baring his teeth and thumping his tail on the bed, which—not a chance. No.

When Yugyeom comes home from his shift in the morning and shakes him awake to ask why he's sleeping on the couch instead of in their bed, Jaebum is forced to explain the situation to him. And sure, he doesn't stop laughing for the better part of an hour at Jaebum avoiding a pouting Jackson like the plague, human again in the daylight, but he at least never leaves Jaebum's side again on full moon nights.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have so much love for this verse ;;;


End file.
